


L’Île éternelle : Les Supers Héros et Le Sois Disant Méchant

by NoyrDesyre



Series: L'Île Eternelle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Bashing, Humor, Other, Powerful Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Il y a les méchants et les Méchants, il y a les héros et les Héros. Puis, il y a Harry et le Propriétaire. Parfois cela ne fait pas de différence, d'autre fois un monde les sépare. HP/Avengers





	L’Île éternelle : Les Supers Héros et Le Sois Disant Méchant

Le coude contre le bar, le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main, Harry observait en toute tranquillité ses clients.  
Venant de tout l’Iggdrasil ceux-ci restaient étonnement courtois malgré les nombreuses divergences et guerres qui avaient éclatées entre les peuples au court des siècles.

C’était si reposant de voir ceux-ci discuter, écouter les autres avant d’argumenter sur leur propre opinion sans jamais élever la voix plus que nécessaire.  
Pourquoi une fois sortit d’ici les personnes, humaines comme non-humaines, étaient incapables de s’écouter, de trouver un terrain d’entente ?  
Harry ne l’avait jamais réellement compris.

En quoi avoir plus de pouvoir, être riche ou célèbre pouvait apporter le bonheur ?  
La paix n’était-elle pas le plus beau des cadeaux ?

Parfois, quand il entendait certaines choses, peu importait où il se trouvait ou quand, il avait juste envie de sortir de L’Île Eternelle et imposer la même loi que dans le bar : pas de combat, pas de mort. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple pour tous les civiles ? Ne pas se retrouver enrôler dans une guerre dont ils ne comprenaient pas les tenant et aboutissement ?

Qu’est-ce que ça apportait d’obtenir quelque chose en saccageant tout sur son passage ?  
Pourquoi toute personne venant dans le bar était incapable de garder son intelligence intacte, son esprit ouvert, une fois sortit ?

Soudain, la porte de L’Île Eternelle fut brutalement enfoncée, une masse projeté tout aussi violement dans la pièce. Le corps heurta avec fracas les tabourets qui longeaient le bar dans un gémissement à peine audible.

Sortit de ses pensées, Harry se redressa alors que les conversations s’arrêtèrent net. Il sentit les regards se tourner vers lui, tout comme il entendit les chaises racler au sol. Des pas se firent entendre et du coin de l’œil il vit ses clients se disperser en passant par la porte de secours. Harry les trouvait sage de s’éclipser alors que des ennuis s’annonçaient.  
Lui-même sauta par-dessus le comptoir, les sourcils plus que froncés. Si la porte s’était ouverte, si le bar était apparu à son visiteur alors celui-ci avait besoin d’aide. Mais en même temps cela annonçait aussi l’arrivé de son ou ses poursuivants car son nouveau client n’était pas passé à travers la porte tout seul.

Harry se pencha, posa une main sur le corps pour le retourner, le sentant toujours respirer contre ses doigts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus en reconnaissant Loki, un habitué qui avait disparu depuis un petit moment à présent. Le Prince semblait avoir changé, avoir grandi, vieillit, mais il était surtout très mal en point.

-Petit Prince, penses-tu pouvoir faire la sieste ainsi dans ton sang ? Marmonna Harry en tapotant la joue de Loki. Il savait ne rien avoir à faire, la magie de l’Asgardien allait rapidement le remettre sur pied, si ce n’était sa condition de Géant des Glaces.

Il obtint un sifflement de douleur, et deux yeux vert sombre se figèrent dans les siens. Cela ne l’impressionna pas plus que ça. Harry redressa sans douceur le Prince, l’obligeant à se lever pour s’asseoir sur un tabouret qu’il avait remis sur ses pieds.

-Hé bien Prince de Pacotille, raconte-moi donc pourquoi tu as démoli ma jolie porte. Elle ne te plaisait plus ? Chantonna Harry en passant un bras par-dessus le bar pour attraper un verre et une bouteille.

Harry servit une bonne rasade de whisky à Loki et claqua le verre devant celui-ci.

-Toujours d’humeur égale peu importe ce qui se passe à ce que je vois Harry. Répondit Loki tout en buvant d’une traite le verre.

-Que veux-tu ? Dans quelques secondes ça va mal tourner, ça va crier, et je vais devoir monter la voix. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d’un peu de ta compagnie.  
Cela semble faire un bail que tu n’es pas venu, même pour toi.

Loki soupira, ferma les yeux. Il le connaissait depuis la naissance de Sleipnir, lorsqu’Odin en fit son vulgaire destrier.  
Il se souvenait comme si s’était hier le jour où il se retrouva pour la première fois devant la porte de ce bar.

***

C’était un de ces jours où rien n’allait.  
Du matin il avait dû endurer les remarques, les critiques, les rires des Asgaridens sous les yeux impassibles de son propre frère. Pas un mot pour le protéger, encore moins pour défendre son filleul qui était aussi visé par les langues de vipères.  
Ce matin-là il avait tant voulu tous les tuer, les détruire, pas pour lui, mais pour son fils qui devait en entendre bien plus que lui, seul dans son boxe.  
Loki avait senti sa magie affluer, bouillonnante de colère, rugissant vengeance, mais il s’était retenu. Il ne souhaitait pas que son comportement ait des répercussions sur Sleipnir. Il avait ravalé ses paroles, affronté dignement tout ce qu’on lui lançait au visage.  
Lors du repas il avait également enduré tous ses petits regards en coin, les murmures sur son enfant immonde, contre-nature. Pas un mot plus haut que l’autre n’avait franchi ses lèvres, même quand il fut traité de pute alors qu’ils savaient tous que c’était Odin lui-même qui l’avait offert en « cadeau ».

Et alors qu’il pensait pouvoir s’échapper pour l’après-midi, s’éloigner, souffler auprès de Sleipnir, Odin avait annoncé que l’horrible équidé qu’était son petit-fils serait sa monture lors des prochaines batailles.  
Loki se souvient s’être figé lors de l’annonce, tout comme il se revoit se lever et se jeter sans sommation contre son père pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.  
Une erreur, ou peut-être pas, peu importe comment il aurait agi il se serait retrouvé le visage collé au sol par de nombreux gardes sous le regard glacial de sa famille. Mais quelle famille utilisait sa chaire et son sang comme un vulgaire cheval ?  
Il avait tempêté, insulté, tenté de marchander, rien n’avait fait, il s’était retrouvé enfermé dans sa chambre sous haute surveillance, sans avoir le droit de voir une dernière fois son enfant.

Pétrit de douleur, de chagrin, de haine, il avait tourné en rond, prisonnier de sa propre chambre.  
Cela avait duré des heures, sans qu’il ne trouve de solution.  
Puis, fou de rage, il était sorti en force, tuant sur son passage toute personne le voyant, nulle délicatesse, nulle ruse, juste faire ressentir sa souffrance à tous.

Il n’avait même pas atteint Sleipnir.  
Tant de garde autour de l’écurie qu’il n’avait osé s’y rendre, de peur que son fils soit tué pour ses fautes.  
Loki s’était écroulé, dégoulinant de son sang mais aussi de celui de ceux qu’il avait tué. Il n’avait pas pleuré, il n’avait pas hurlé, il était resté muet fasse à cette injustice. Incapable de bouger, il avait entendu des cris s’approcher, remontant sans mal sa piste de cadavres, de sang.  
Qu’avait-il fait ? N’avait-il pas un peu plus aggravé le cas de son enfant ?  
Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il laissé Odin s’emparer de celui-ci ?  
Pouvait-il accuser sa faiblesse à la fin de l’accouchement si difficile ?

Et c’est là, quand il pensait avoir tout perdu, que le bar apparut.  
Sortit de nulle part, comme s’il avait toujours été là, sa petite pancarte se balançait tranquillement dans la brise : L’Île Eternelle. Une simple porte, pas de fenêtre pour voir l’intérieur.

Poussé par son instinct de survie, Loki avait poussé la porte en se relevant précipitamment. Celle-ci avait claquée dans son dos, emportant les cris des gardes avec elle.

-Bonjour et bienvenu à L’Île Eternelle.  
Veux-tu un verre ?

Perdu, au bord du gouffre, Loki manqua de sursauter quand cet homme fit acte de présence, assis derrière le comptoir, un verre déjà en main.  
Le Prince n’avait pas perdu de temps, de quelques enjambé il avait traversé la distance le séparant du gérant, et l’avait agrippé par le col de sa chemise. Troublé, il avait remarqué que son geste n’avait même pas arraché une grimace de peur à l’inconnu.

-Tu vas me cacher ici. 

Sa voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure, menaçante, ne fit que retomber le sourire de celui qu’il tenait solidement.

-Je te conseillerais de me lâcher au plus vite mon petit.  
Ici il n’est admis nul conflit.  
Si la porte de L’Île Eternelle s’est présenté à toi c’est pour t’offrir un instant de répit, pas pour que tu penses pouvoir me menacer.

Loki se sentit assis par une force qui surpassait sa propre magie, et alors qu’il tentait de se défaire de cette force un verre claqua sur le comptoir, sous son nez.

-Si tu désires parler je t’écoute.  
Si tu veux cracher sur le monde, l’univers, alors je serais une oreille attentive.  
Nul ne pourra te chercher de noise tant que tu ne sortiras pas d’ici.

Et cet homme s’était tout naturellement accoudé à ses côtés, sans que le Prince ne le voit passer de l’autre côté du bar. Ne voyant nul garde franchir la porte, n’entendant nul bruit, sans comprendre, juste hypnotisé par ses yeux si vieux qui ne demandaient qu’à écouter, il commença son histoire.  
Oh, pas grande chose, juste Sleipnir, son fils, sa raison de vivre actuellement, la prunelle de ses yeux qui lui était si cruellement arraché.

Pour la première fois, il put voir de la colère, colère qui répondait à la sienne face à un tel traitement. Pas de pitié, pas de dégoût, pas de compréhension, juste de la rage pour ce que subissait Sleipnir.  
Alors qu’il regardait le fond de son verre, épuisé mentalement, Loki avait senti une main se poser sur sa tête. Une main forte, chaleureuse, mais pourtant rude.

-Si je le pouvais, sache que je ferais quelque chose, mais tout ce que je peux t’offrir s’est un peu de silence lorsque tu es ici. De quoi reprendre ton souffle avant de continuer d’avancer.  
Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, la porte de L’Île Eternelle te sera ouverte, aussi longtemps que tu respecteras la tranquillité de ses lieux alors tu pourras en sortir en toute sécurité.

Le Prince avait levé les yeux vers-lui, et il ne sut pas ce que l’inconnu, Harry comme il s’était présenté, y vit. En tout cas celui-ci resserra ses mains sur ses cheveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le visage de Harry s’était fait grave alors qu’il s’était levé le surplombant alors que Loki savait être plus grand que lui.

-Ne pense même pas à abandonner.  
Comment réagirait ton enfant s’il apprenait que son père lâchait prise au premier obstacle ?  
Tu peux trébucher, mais tu dois te relever, pour lui.  
Tu me dis être le Dieu du Mensonge, de la Ruse, alors va, va ruser, mentir, même à toi-même si tu le veux, perds-toi s’il le faut, mais récupère-le.  
Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Puis, alors qu’il restait soufflé, la main l’avait relâché, sa tête s’était retrouvé contre le torse de cet étrange personnage. Un murmure l’avait atteint.

-Mais pour le moment, tu as le droit de pleurer.  
Car personne n’est intouchable.

C’était ce qu’il avait fait.  
Incapable de se retenir.  
Incapable de s’arrêter, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, hoquetant comme un vulgaire enfant, reniflant, se tenant de toutes ses forces à cet inconnu, à Harry, il avait hurlé sa détresse.

***  
Oui, Loki se souvenait de leur première rencontre, comme de toutes les autres, autant celles où il n’avait fait que venir discuter, que celles où c’était Harry qui l’avait récupéré en petit morceau. Fenrir, Hela, Jormungand, ses enfants qui lui avaient été tous retiré avec cruauté.  
C’était Harry, la seule personne qui l’avait jamais vu au plus bas, au bord du gouffre, qui l’avait poussé à continuer à avancer.

Il rouvrit les yeux appréciant le silence de Harry alors qu’il se remémorait leur rencontre. La gorge sèche malgré le whisky qu’il venait de boire d’une traite, il finit par parler, par avouer.

-Harry, je pense avoir fait une erreur.  
Une énorme erreur.  
J’ai tué tant de monde, fait des atrocités, et je ne sais même pas comment m’en tirer.

Ce n’était qu’un murmure, d’une voix rauque.  
Un simple aveu de ce qu’il était devenu à cette personne qui l’avait toujours soutenue.  
Une supplication pour obtenir son pardon, un appel à l’aide.

-Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Finit-il sans même oser regarder Harry.

Une main se posa sur sa tête.  
Toujours aussi chaleureuse qu’au premier jour.  
Elle lui fit relever les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de son... de son ami. 

-Je t’avais dit que tu avais le droit de te perdre.  
Mais es-tu si loin de ta maison si tu reconnais-toi-même tes erreurs ?  
Tout le monde a le droit de se tromper.  
Pour une fois, je peux te protéger, n’es-tu pas chez-moi ?

Ces mots furent suivis de l’arrivée tonitruante d’Iron Man dans le bar, démolissant le mur pour pénétrer, ainsi que de Thor. A n’en pas douter les autres n’allaient pas tarder.  
Loki sentit la pression sur sa tête s’accentuer un court instant, le poussant à rester à sa place avant que Harry ne s’avance se plaçant devant-lui.

-Bienvenue à L’Île Eternelle.  
Les armes, la violence, ne sont pas autorisées en ces lieux.  
Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

-Je rêve, pourquoi reste-t-il un civile ici ?  
Tu te sers d’otage à présent Rodolphe ? Balança Tony Stark en ignorant les dires du jeune brun qui lui faisait face.

-Ne restez pas ici ami terrien, vous pouvez fuir à présent il ne pourra vous en empêcher. Intervint également Thor en offrant sa main.

Harry ne fit que hausser un sourcil sans bouger alors qu’entrez à présent l’agent Barton mais aussi Capitain America.

-Vous ne comprenez pas je pense.  
Vous êtes ici chez-moi, je ne tolère pas la violence en ces lieux.

-C’est toi qui capte pas mon p’tit gars.  
Derrière-toi il y a un dangereux criminel qui a jeté des foutus aliens sur cette ville. Grogna Stark en pointant plusieurs mini missile sur Loki.

-Peu m’importe. Il est ici, et personne ne pourra lui faire le moindre mal.

-Pourquoi s’embête-t-on avec ce type, il est certainement manipulé. Arrêtons Corne de bouc et parlons après. Cracha la Veuve Noir en s’avançant d’un pas sûr, dépassant le civile en l’ignorant.

Mal lui en prit. Elle avait à peine fait un pas que Harry l’attrapait et la balançait comme si c’était un poids plume dans les bras de ses équipiers. Aussitôt ceux-ci se mirent sur le garde, toutes armes pointés sur lui.  
Pourtant, il resta tout aussi calme.

-Thor, petit trou du cul.  
Bien que ton cher père ait toujours refusé d’entrer en ses lieux, peu importe si c’était pour signer un accord de paix avec une autre race, tu dois connaître ce bar.  
Quelques rumeurs parmi les peuples de l’univers.  
Tu dois donc savoir que c’est une très mauvaise idée de se dresser contre-moi.  
Appelles donc plutôt ce trouffion d’Odin qu’il se présente à moi.  
Qu’il ait les couilles de me faire face.

Un immense sourire tout à fait courtois éclaira le visage de Harry devant ses dires.  
Et pour étayer ceux-ci, les supers héros se retrouvèrent aussi désarmés que possibles en un clin d’œil, même le marteau de Thor n’était plus.

-C’est moi où ce gosse vient de traiter le Dieu de tous les Dieux ? Murmura Stark incapable de dire autre chose, même la disparition de son armure était passé au second plan.

-Dois-je comprendre, amis terrien, que tu es celui qui se fait appelé le Propriétaire ? Finit par demander Thor en fronçant les sourcils, ayant peu goûté aux insultes.

-C’est ainsi que l’on aime me nommer lorsque je veille au bon déroulement des négociations d’une alliance, personnellement je préfère Harry.  
Je n’ai pas besoin d’un nom pour faire peur.

-Père n’a nul besoin de venir en ces lieux. Grogna dédaigneusement le Dieu de la Foudre en s’avançant. Ne pas avoir son marteau ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Nous avons toujours su nous débrouiller sans toi et nous continuerons sans que tu te mêles de nos affaires.

-Allons, pas besoin de s’énerver sur ce jeune homme Thor, tu vois bien qu’il est sans défense ? Intervint Capitaine América en bon samaritain en posant une main sur l’épaule du Dieu. 

-Le gamin sans défense à fait disparaître toutes nos armes sans bouger Cap’taine. J’appelle pas ça sans défense perso. 

-Pour une fois que Stark fait une remarque intelligente.  
Loki m’a déjà manipulé mais je n’étais pas capable de telles choses. C’est bien un autre magicien. 

-Je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que ledit gamin connait Odin et les sept mondes ? 

Tous regardèrent la Veuve Noire qui avait repris ses esprits, puis celui qui leur barrait toujours la route sans sembler apeuré.  
Même l’approche du Dieu de la Foudre qui venait enfin de se libérer de la poigne du Capitaine ne le fit pas frémir d’un iota. Il était imperturbable. Derrière-lui Loki n’avait pas non plus bougé. Pas de phrase pour se moquer d’eux, pas de grand discours, ou même pas pour surveiller.  
Le Dieu du Mensonge semblait se sentir en sécurité avec cet Harry pour obstacle sur leur chemin.

Et à raison.  
Thor ne put atteindre Harry qu’il se retrouva projeté avec bien plus de violence que la Veuve Noir dans un mur, s’encastrant dans celui-ci dans un râle de douleur.  
Harry pencha la tête légèrement de côté avec un sourire moqueur.

-Allons, allons, tu peux à peine espérer me toucher en utilisant absolument toute ta force tandis que je dors. Alors qu’espères-tu ainsi ?  
Vas donc bien gentiment chercher ta crevure de père.  
Ou, j’ai mal compris votre mission ? Vous ne désirez pas capturer Loki afin de le produire en justice ?

-On pourrait attendre qu’il se lasse d’être ici Sherlock. S’amusa Tony.

-Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bien du courage pour trouver L’Île Eternelle.

-Tu parles comme si le bar allait s’évaporer une fois sortit d’ici, rit Stark un peu plus amusé.

-Si ce que j’ai entendu est vrai, c’est le cas.  
Ce…Lieu, n’apparait qu’à certaines conditions, de nul part. Grogna Thor qui avait réussi à s’extirper du mur.

-Mais alors comment veux-tu que Thor te retrouve pour amener Odin si le bar est introuvable une fois qu’on en sort ? S’insurgea Barton.

Pour seule réponse Mjollnir apparut aux côté de Harry, s’écrasant lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat. Puis il se recula, partant s’installer à même le comptoir aux côtés de Loki qui n’avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot.

-J’attends. Se contenta-t-il de dire, nullement affecté de se sentir observer.

***

Un verre à la main Harry observait les héros de la ville de New York. Ceux-ci en faisaient de même, immobiles à quelques mètres de la porte. Ils n’avaient pas bougé de leur position depuis le départ du Dieu de la foudre. Leur regard était hostile, mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qu’ils ne feraient pas le poids contre lui sans leurs armes.

-Vous pouvez vous avancer et aller vous asseoir vous savez ? Rester debout n’a rien de confortable.

Il obtint des regards peu amènes mais aussi des reniflements agacés. Les héros semblaient avoir décidé qu’il était un grand vilain en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance.  
Haussant les épaules Harry se détourna d’eux pour s’intéresser à Loki. Le Prince n’avait plus dit un mot depuis que ses poursuivants étaient arrivés, il avait à peine esquiver un geste pour boire le nouveau verre que lui avait servi Harry.

-Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu auras cette fois un procès équitable. J’y veillerais Loki.

Un rire moqueur l’interrompit. Son regard vert alla se figer sur le type qui parlait trop pour rien dire, Stark il lui semblait. Le type à l’armure semblait bien seule sans celle-ci pour le cacher au regard des autres. Pourtant, il fut bien le seul à avancer. 

-Tu plaisantes j’espère le magicien ? En quoi un procès sera équitable avec tes menaces ?

Harry plissa les yeux, observant sans dire un mot l’homme qui approchait toujours. Celui-ci était de ceux qui se sentaient supérieur aux autre de par son intelligence. Un de ceux qu’il détestait le plus. Pourtant, suivant ses propres règles il resta courtois alors que l’autre s’appuyait contre le comptoir pour le regarder.

-Mon pauvre petit humain. Cela doit-être si difficile de se sentir tout puissant devant ses pauvres agneaux et pourtant n’être que soi-même un agneau à peine plus valable que les autres.  
Tu devrais sagement rester dans ton coin si tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t’engages.

Il put sans effort voire la colère apparaître sur les traits de Stark. Il l’avait touché dans son amour propre.

-Tu vas nous faire croire que tu en sais plus que nous ? Que cet homme que tu protèges, Loki, est un enfant de cœur peut-être ? Cracha la Veuve Noir qui avait profité de l’avancée de Stark pour aussi s’approcher.

Abandonnant Stark à sa rage Harry posa son regard sur la femme. Il manqua de soupirer. Il ne voyait nul héros, juste des personnes qui se sentaient supérieur aux autre à différent degré. Mis à part cet homme tout au fond contre le mur qui semblait vouloir rester aussi calme que possible, à l’écart de la colère des autres.

-Ma petite Dame, je vois tant de sang sur tes mains que tu devrais te taire et te pencher sur tes propres horreurs plutôt que sur celles perpétrées par Loki. Balais devant ta porte avant de t’intéresser à celles des autres veux-tu ?  
Je sais que Loki a commis beaucoup de chose, mais vous êtes-vous penché sur le pourquoi du comment ?

-Rien ne peut pardonner ce qu’il a fait Propriétaire. Intervint une voix grondante qui se répercuta en tout un chacun. 

Le Père de toute chose marqua ses dires d’un coup violent sur le sol du bar, faisant trembler l’entièreté de celui-ci. Cela ne perturba pas Harry mais manqua de faire tomber les humains.

-Tu daignes enfin te présenter en ces lieux vieux croulant. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer le procès de Loki…

-Il n’y aura nul procès, ou du moins pas ici en ta présence Propriétaire. Nous autres Asgard n’avons pas besoin que tu te mêles de nos affaires. Nous savons nous gérer nous-même. 

-Si je ne me trompe pas Loki lui-même a requerré mon aide, ma présence, afin que le procès soit juste. Il ne sortira pas d’ici tant qu’il ne sera pas jugé. Si tu le souhaites je peux me charger seul du procès mais tu risques de ne pas aimer.

Odin leva sa lance, semble-t-il prêt à l’abattre à nouveau au sol, mais celle-ci disparut purement et simplement de sa main.

-Allons, allons, as-tu oublié que si tu refusais de venir ici c’était parce que tu ne pourrais me faire peur avec Gungnir contrairement aux autres ? La force brute n’a pas sa place ici.

Sous les regards surprit des humains qui n’en menaient pas large depuis son arrivé, Odin se dressa de toute sa hauteur, un éclair en main, bien décidé à le jeter sur Harry. Nul n’avait dû oser le défier depuis longtemps. Pétrit d’arrogance, d’orgueil, le Dieu n’acceptait pas ce qu’il considérait comme de l’insolence de la part du Propriétaire. Celui-ci ne pouvait être plus puissant que lui, ce n’était que des tours de magie aussi pitoyable que ceux de Loki.

Pourtant, l’éclair disparut en de belles étincelles multi couleurs entre les mains du Père de toute chose alors que Harry se levait enfin. Son expression d’amusement avait disparu. Son sourire qui n’avait jamais quitté son visage même pendant l’attente avait laissé place à deux lèvres pincées. Stark qui était toujours à ses côtés recula de quelques pas prudents, réalisant brusquement la puissance de cet Harry. Il ne fallait pas être n’importe qui pour réduire ainsi toutes attaques d’Odin à néant.

Les héros réalisèrent tous qu’ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Il y avait quelqu’un de bien plus puissant qu’eux tous qui pouvait les exterminer si l’envi lui prenait. Une personne qui semblait n’avoir nulle attention belliqueuse si ce n’était que s’obstiner à sauver Loki.

-Bien, j’ai tenté la manière douce mais je vois que cela ne fonctionne pas. Tu as tant l’habitude que l’on se jette à tes pieds que tu en as perdu ton intelligence qui justement a fait de toi le roi d’Asgard.  
Je ne peux aider ces idiots à récupérer leur fierté, mais je peux réparer une partie des torts causés à Loki.

Les humains purent voir qu’Odin désirait rugir son désaccord mais jamais il ne put parler, ou même bouger. Il était figé.  
Obligé d’écouter sans rien dire.

-Je reconnais Loki coupable de multiples meurtres, d’alliance avec des êtres peu recommandables, et tentative de soumission de la planète Terre. Pour cela je le condamne à l’exil à vie.  
Cependant, je ne peux écarter les nombreuses persécutions dont il fut victime.  
Enlevé à son peuple, rabaissé dès son enfance, jeté en pâture à diverses créatures pour sceller des contrats et réparer les fautes d’Odin. Puis, privé de ses enfants qui eux-mêmes subissent toujours des punitions pour des crimes qu’ils n’ont jamais commis.  
Pour cela Loki ne sera pas condamné à l’exil.  
Ses enfants devront lui être rendu à sa sortie même d’ici. Puis, ils seront tous condamnés à réparer les fautes de leur père. A travers l’univers ils devront faire amende honorable.

Harry se tourna vers Loki qui s’était enfin levé pour se poser à ses côtés.

-Loki, si tu vas contre mon jugement je m’assurerai de t’envoyer au plus profond du confins de l’univers et de t’y emprisonner à vie. Profite de ta chance, c’est la seule que je puisse t’accorder.

Allant de surprise en surprise les terriens purent voir une larme perler sur la joue du Prince. Celle-ci fut bien vite essuyé par le Propriétaire mais ils ne purent manquer le sourire tremblant que Loki lui offrit avant de répondre.

-Merci Harry, je saurais me montrer à la hauteur.

Se détournant du Dieu des Mensonges Harry observa un court instant Odin qui semblait prêt à tuer toute personne à sa portée.

-Odin, tu as refusé le procès que je te proposé, tu ne peux que t’en prendre à toi-même si ce qui fut décidé ne te convient pas.  
A l’instant même où tu sortiras d’ici tu mèneras Loki à ses enfants, un par un, puis tu le laisseras accomplir sa punition.  
Si jamais tu ne suis pas mon jugement alors soit sûr que ton prochain sommeil sera éternel.  
Quand à vous les « Héros », je ne vous recommanderais qu’une chose : réfléchir à ce que veut dire être un héros.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-A présent dehors vous-tous.

Et sans que personne ne réussisse à l’empêcher, pas même Odin, ils furent tous jeté hors du bar sans grand ménagement. Seul Loki fut déposé délicatement dans une rue aux côté des autres, la porte du bar déjà invisible à leurs yeux. Dans sa tête résonnait une promesse « Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Prince de Pacotille ».

Un mince espoir rattachant son esprit malade à une certaine stabilité, Loki se redressa, faisant face à ce qui fut son père il y a longtemps. Celui-ci blême de rage, Gungnir à ses pieds, se contenta de poser brutalement sa main sur son épaule.  
L’espoir se transforma en confiance quand il se sentit emporter sans autre forme de procès vers ce qu’il savait être une des prisons de ses enfants.

***  
-Propriétaire, je souhaitais te remercier.

-Pourquoi donc mon ami ?

-De ne pas avoir était trop dur avec eux, d’avoir résolu ainsi le problème sans autre effusion de sang, t’assurant que rien de mauvais ne pourrait en sortir.

-Allons, allons, tu savais que Loki était un bon client, tapis dans ton petit coin tu l’avais déjà vu venir avant qu’il ne disparaisse du décor. Tu savais que tes chers héros ne pourraient jamais l’arrêter si facilement et que Loki aurait le temps d’attirer L’Île Eternelle à lui.

-Tu aurais pu juste les jeter dehors et laisser Loki sortir sur une autre planète.  
Tu as décidé de t’en mêler. Je t’en remercie.

-Comment pouvais-je ne pas profiter d’une telle occasion pour aider le Prince de Pacotille ?  
Puis, cela fait si longtemps que tu me rabâches les oreilles avec ton Capitain America. Je pouvais bien tenter de pousser celui-ci vers la route dont tu as rêvé pour lui.

-Pourrais-je un jour te remercier d’avoir murmuré à l’oreille d’une personne l’emplacement du crash de son avion ? 

-C’était ton désir le plus cher Agent Coulson, de retrouver Capitain America.  
Même si je suis dubitatif sur lui en tant que héros je sais que tu le surveilleras toujours pour qu’il ne devienne pas un jour quelqu’un d’amer.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, uniquement cassé par le bruit des cartes que l’on pose sur une table. Tout était dit.


End file.
